


Chances Taken, Hope Remains

by EpicHandonLove208



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, Brief mentions of Josie Saltzmen, Epic Love, F/M, Love Confessions, The dock scene in 2x07 with Rafael and Landon [re-imagined with Hope and Landon, mentions of death and dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicHandonLove208/pseuds/EpicHandonLove208
Summary: What if Hope found Landon at the dock instead of Rafael in 2x07?  Would they actually discuss how they feel about their relationship now that Landon’s Malivore memories are restored? How does Landon feel about his relationship with Josie, knowing what Hope means to him? If the pair ever hopes to salvage what’s left of their bond, Hope and Landon must confront each other without avoiding-or running-from their unspoken issues. Can they?
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Chances Taken, Hope Remains

**Author's Note:**

> "You and I are a different kind of love. You and I have a different kind of faith. I would lie, beg, and steal or anything to keep you near." -Hannah Grace.  
> Thanks for reading, loves;) ♥

I don’t know why I had the sudden, involuntary urge to walk out of the school, open the haulking gate with my magic, and speed up suddenly as if my ass was on fire. I’ve learned to trust my instincts, though, so when a sinking feeling of dread washed over me while with SimuLandon In the real Landon’s room, I told him to stay there and stay hidden. Let’s see if he listens, I start betting myself, smiling despite everything. 

The smile on my face quickly dies away as I stop on the dock and see Landon-my Landon, not SimuLandon-already sitting on the dock tying brown rope to his feet and legs like he’s about to jump into that dark, murky lake. “What in the hell are you doing?!” I screech, knowing exactly what he’s doing, and damn pissed-off about it. 

Landon’s spine immediately goes rigid. “Hope, you shouldn’t be here,” he informed me quietly, curt as ever. I crossed my arms, now rapidly becoming angry at the way he’s been treating me since I’ve come back. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize you owned this lake,” I say, sarcasm dripping from my tone. 

Landon finally rose from his perched position on the dock and faced me. I was surprised to find him still wearing the dark jacket underneath that green shirt. I would’ve expected him to take off his clothes, considering his plan to jump in the lake and end up dead temporarily. “What do you care what I’m doing, Hope?! You didn’t care to consult with me before you jumped into Malivore’s pit!”

I let the tiniest smile graze my lips. He does care! “In all fairness, you were dead,” I reasoned. Landon walked towards me, so close that I could touch his face if I wanted. The hurt in those beautiful green-grey eyes was immeasurable, and like nothing I’ve ever seen on anyone besides my dad. I hurt him that much? 

Landon scoffed, looking on the verge of tears. I stepped back at the intensity of it. “You snapped my neck, Hope! You killed me,” his voice broke on the last word. “I couldn’t stop you from sacrificing yourself because you decided to be a dumb-ass martyr!”

I flinched at his choice of words. “Landon, there was no time. Malivore could’ve been released on the world, and then we would all be dead! I didn’t have-”

“I WAS KILLING MYSELF!” He screamed, eyes wild with rage, pain and disbelief. “I was killing myself in this lake so that I could see you when I died, even though I had no idea who you were. I needed to know,” Landon’s breath hitched. 

I gazed down at my green button-up top, not sure where to look. I realized something then, and anger spiked in my light blue eyes as I peered up at Landon again. “If you cared so much, why did you almost have sex with Josie?” I whispered, more hurt then I knew I had the right to be. It’s not his fault that he couldn’t remember me. 

“Babe,” Landon said softly, so much so that I didn’t catch what he said at first. The breath in my chest leaves me with a shocked, almost inaudible exhale at his use of the pet name. Landon came closer to me, rubbing his left thumb on my cheek. “Listen to me. I care for Josie. I do, but there is no world where I could ever love any other woman the way I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson.”

I smiled, tears clogging up my throat. “You promise?” I asked in a hoarse tone. Landon smiled too, and I loved it more than the last time I saw it. “I swear on all my lives, and whatever the hell comes after them.”

Landon leaned in, too caught up in the moment, but I pushed him back gently. “Landon, we can’t-”

“Hope, you’ve been so selfless this entire time. I love you for it. If we’re gonna feel guilty about something, it might as well be this.”

Landon kisses me as if the world’s on fire, and we’re seconds away from dying. I let him, knowing I’ll regret this later. I deepened the kiss, and Landon moans, moving his hands from my cheeks to my shoulders. I groaned as I raked my hands through his thick curls, massaging at the base of his skull and eliciting a deep, guttural moan that was actually a half-groan and half-moan from Landon’s mouth. Landon pulled back gently, with an expression of both guilt and bliss.

“I’m so sorry! I-I-shouldn’t have played with your emotions like that,” he stammered, peering up at the night sky and its stars. “I should go talk to Josie,” he said as he rose to his feet. I took a deep breath and whispered, “I forgot something, Landon.”

Landon turned towards me again. “Hmm? What is it?” 

I smiled. “I forgot to say that I love you, too, Landon Kirby.”  
He backed away slowly, but not before saying: “Well, it wasn’t a huge secret.”


End file.
